The overall objective of this Global Infectious Disease Training Program is to increase research capacity to identify, evaluate and implement strategies to interrupt the transmission and pathogenesis of leishmaniasis and other vector-borne and emerging infectious diseases in Colombia and the Latin American Region. The Training Program builds upon and empowers existing national and regional post graduate programs in biomedical and health science through a portfolio of training modalities and emphasizes the use of communication technologies to sustainably articulate the strengths of national and regional institutions, and connect them with scientific leaders in Yale University and other international institutions. This strategy together with mentored research training, faculty and student exchange, and the development and dissemination of innovative training tools that enable access to research skill building, will address critical gaps in research capacity in infectious disease, and the translation of research results to practice and policy. In response to evolving training needs and opportunities, this application will strategically extend ongoing training in translational research to innovative biotechnological strategies and community based diagnosis, surveillance and management of diseases relevant to Colombia. New areas of research include clinical study design and evaluation and implementation of mobile health strategies and technologies. This will be accomplished through inter- institutional networks and the integration of training in research skills and international elective courses into the curricula of national an regional post graduate programs in biomedical and health sciences. Web-based courses with real-time conferencing of lectures effectively bring together faculty (Yale, national, and international) and students in a dynamic forum for inter-institutional learning and sharing of international expertise. Faculty will participate in mentoring students, research collaboration, developing course content and workshops to strengthen a broad range of research skills. Onsite training in Colombia and the region will be coordinated and driven by Colombian scientists and students, thereby promoting implementation and sustainability of innovative learning strategies by the participating institutions. Specifically the program aims are: 1) To strengthen translationa research training capacity and the clinical application and implementation of research findings by CIDEIM, and the network of national and regional post graduate biomedical sciences programs. 2) To integrate clinical research design and evaluation capacity into multidisciplinary intervention strategies for leishmaniasis, vector-borne and emerging infectious diseases. 3) To strengthen capacity to utilize information & communication technologies in support of research and research training programs, particularly for research in underserved communities. 4) To expand the outreach of web based postgraduate courses and research skill building workshops and tutorials within national programs in biomedical science and health and to institutions in the region.